


All I Want

by SilverMidnight



Series: All I... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Part Two, Sex, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has come for Harry to come to Hogwarts. What does he learn about an aunt he has never even heard of and her mystery boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

"Headmaster? a soft whisper echoed through Dumbledore's office drawing all eyes to the small group.

Today was supposed to be a day of celebration. The news of Lord Voldemort's defeat was spreading like wildfire through the Wizarding world. The war was finally coming to an end and peace could finally come.

It should have been like that and it was. For the most part. The people that weren't celebrating were collecting and burying the dead. Families were racing about trying to find lost loved ones that they knew deep down they would never be able to find.

The ending of the war was bittersweet to so many families. Though the worst thing was Albus Dumbledore was sure it wasn't over. He knew that the Dark Lord was simply in hiding waiting for his strength to come back so he could return to power.

It was this knowledge that was forcing his hands. He had to make sure everything happened the way it was supposed to. The way it was supposed to happen though was going to break the hearts of so many people. It was the only way.

Still, looking at the young couple in front of him he wanted to take it all back. He could see their hearts breaking though the man was doing everything to hide that. After all this time he still only truly let his guard down for her.

Spencer Potter and Severus Snape were a couple that he wanted to work, but he wasn't sure would. During their schooling he was sure they would be pulled apart by Spencer's brother. And they were. For awhile.

That was years ago. The couple was strong now and they could take anything that was thrown their way. At least Dumbledore hoped so. If what he thought was coming truly came the world would need both Spencer and Severus.

"Spencer," Severus sighed resting a hand on her lower back.

"James and Lily are gone," Spencer whispered tears in her eyes, "Peter is dead and Sirius is to blame for it all. And Remus comes and goes wherever he can find work, if he can find work. Now, you want to take my nephew away as well? Without telling us why or where he's going? Are you going to send Severus undercover as well?"

The Headmaster looked away hearing the anger and betrayal in the young woman's voice. He took a deep breath before moving to the other side of his desk. There was nothing he could say to comfort her. She didn't want his comfort anyway.

Black eyes glared angrily at the old Wizard as Severus tried to calm his love. She had been heartbroken hearing that James and Lily were dead, but she had simply pushed that to the side and asked when they'd get to take Harry home.

Of course when it rains it pours. The war had taken Spencer's family from her. In truth, there had been too many times where she could have lost Severus as well. He had just returned from the medics the week prior.

"He'll...I'll never see him, will I?" Spencer questioned the tears finally streaming down her face.

"Not for many years," Dumbledore informed.

"And will he...Will he know about me? About his parents? Severus?"

"Everything will be kept a secret from him until his eleventh birthday. When that time comes...I'm not sure exactly when he will be told of everyone."

A soft noise spilled from Spencer's lips as she buried her head in Severus's shoulder. Severus closed his eyes not only hating that he couldn't help his love, but that he was losing people he cared about. Maybe not James, but he did care about Lily.

Truthfully, he had been excited to meet their son Harry. With his position in the war and his time with the medic he hadn't been able to see the baby. Putting him in danger was the last thing any of them wanted.

Over the last few years Severus had come to learn the mistake he had made joining the Dark Lord when he was hurt. He had wanted something to hold onto when everything had been pulled from him. Voldemort had promised him that.

He had thought that he was going to end up with Voldemort no matter what. So he joined without a thought. It was the biggist mistake of his life. Though he hadn't realized that until Spencer came back and made him realize that he could be more than a Death Eater.

It was too late for him in many ways. He could never give Spencer the normal life she deserved when most people couldn't know they were even friends. Both of them suffered for the choice he made as a child and they would continue to suffer.

"Why?" Severus asked running a hand through Spencer's hair, "Why is where Harry grows up important?"

"I..." Dumbledore started, "This is how things have to be."

"We don't get a reason for you taking Harry?"

Dumbledore stared at the young couple in silence knowing there was nothing he could say. He couldn't tell them of his plans or risk it either being exposed or them taking Harry. He knew it was dangerous, but it was the only plan he had.

The black eyes seemed to turn darker as Severus lead Spencer out of the office. It was clear to see how much the man wanted to curse Dumbledore. Instead he choose to get Spencer as far from him as possible. It was both heartwarming and heartbreaking to see.

As the door shut behind the couple Dumbledore looked at the photo on his desk. A smiling Lily and James stared back at him before looking down at Harry bundled between them. It was a photo he grabbed when he went to the Potter's house the night they died.

"It has to be this way," Dumbledore said staring down at the photo, "You will never understand why I had to do it this way. I barely understand why it has to be this way, but it's the only way. I have to stop Voldemort for good. You have to stop Voldemort for good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

11 years later

A hand slowly worked its way up Severus's chest drawing a soft sigh from him as his eyes opened. Above him was the most beautiful sight in his world and he counted his lucky stars for being about to awaken to it everything morning.

Spencer smiled down at him before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Working a hand over her bare back Severus pulled her closer until shew as lying on top of him. The younger woman pulled away and gave him a happy smile before standing up.

Black eyes ran over the body before him as she pulled on a shirt. Slowly climbing out of bed Severus wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist his hand coming to rest on the side of her face a smile blooming on her face.

He could hardly believe that this had been apart of his life for almost thirteen years. After their falling out he had been sure he'd lost the woman forever. Yet here he stood with the knowledge she loved him enough to stay even when he knew she should have.

During the war he had to do many things that he'd rather not think about. Nightmares continued to plague him to this day. Spencer stood by him though. Even knowing the horrors he was forced to do to keep his cover she stayed.

It was during one of his darker time that he had tried to push her away. He was cruel to the woman, in more ways than one. All he wanted was for her to see that hew as not worth saving. What he got was a split lip.

Seeing Spencer truly upset was rare occurrence. She was a calm, sweet person that saw the good in everyone. Many saw this as a fault... A weakness. Something Severus was guilty of believing as well. For longer than he liked to admit.

After she smacked him though he quit trying to push her away from him. She was in for the long haul and he was as happy about that as he was terrified. They were working on it together and they'd come a long way.

It was because of this that Spencer currently wore a necklace from him. He wanted her to know that he was there though he was almost always with the Dark Lord during the war. The necklace was the only thing that he could get her.

The necklace was simple. Two snakes intertwined while eating each others tail. It was very Slytherin and at first that worried the man, but whenever asked Spencer would simply smile and play with the charm never actually answering the question.

"Good morning," Severus whispered kissing the side of Spencer's neck.

"Morning," Spencer smiled happily, "Breakfast is ready."

Nodding my head Severus let his hand travel down her arms before coming to a stop at her wrists. Lifting them up he ran a thumb over the scars there. These were the scars that he hated the most though they both had many from the war.

It was a sight that he wasn't going to be able to forget. Spencer and another witch had been pinned on a street. Death Eaters were on either side of them. Spells and curses flew at them causing both witches to dive out of the way.

Spencer ended up diving into a broken glass to save herself. The glass embedded itself in her wrist. She had been able to escape, but the other witch died in the fight. Watching her fight and get hurt, but not being able to do anything broke his heart.

It also showed him how wrong he was. He might want to protect Spencer, but she didn't need it. She was stronger than anyone had thought. Something she had proven time and time again. Something that Severus loved more than anything.

"Come on, Professor," Spencer teased pulling the older man through their house and into the kitchen, "You can't be late."

"There are no classes today," Severus replied sitting at the table.

"But who else will glare at the students from the Professor's table terrifying them before the year even starts?"

Glaring playfully at the woman Severus pilled the food on his plate enjoying the fact that she had once again made his favorite. It was their first day ritual. Just something Spencer liked to do to send Severus off in a good mood.

Breakfast was filled with Spencer telling Severus of the new books that came into her store. Something the woman took great pride in. With a mix of both Muggle and Wizarding books it was her pride and joy and a fairly popular hang out.

It was also a place Severus avoided at all cost. Though the war was over to many people Dumbledore taking Harry had put both Severus and Spencer on edge. They knew that there was something more to come. They couldn't let their guard down.

It wasn't long before their plates were empty and Severus was dressed to go to Hogwarts. The couple stood in front of the fireplace in silence hating what was about to happen, but knowing there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Dumbledore had been kind enough to give Severus a job teaching potions. Though often times it felt as if the older wizard just wanted to keep a close eye on Severus. Neither of them knew why that would be so they both kept quiet on the matter.

"You're going to be late," Spencer spoke a sad smile on her lips.

Instead of saying anything Severus threaded a hand through curly back hair pulling the younger woman to him. Kissing her gently Severus let her warmth soak into him knowing it could be months before he saw her again.

"Go," Spencer pushed him away with a laugh, "Write."

"Of course," Severus nodded in agreement.

"You better. Though it would be funny to see what the students would do if you got a Howler."

"You will never find out, my love. I'll send you an owl when I get there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Severus wanted nothing more than to bash his head into the wall by the time he got to Hogwarts. He had thought that his trips on the train were torturous when he was a student, but having to look after the beasts of children were worse.

It was actually one of the few things he enjoyed about being not only the most feared but the most hated Professor at Hogwarts. Outside of Slytherin it was rare for students to ask him for advice. Actually, it was rare for students in Slytherin as well.

There were times that it scared the Potions Master just how easily he had been able to fall into the role he played. He had never thought of himself as a good man or even an honorable man, but he hadn't thought himself a bad man until recent years.

Ever then he wondered if this was truly the way it had to be. As much as he trusted Dumbledore there was always some doubt in his mind. Especially since the older Wizard refused to even tell him or Spencer how Harry was fairing.

It was more than lucky that Minerva was informed of their plan. She had been telling the young couple of Harry's growth over the last eleven years. Though Severus had refused to tell Spencer many of the thing that  _family_  did to Harry.

Wait... Eleven years? Had eleven years truly passed since that fateful night? A part of Severus wanted to jump up and find Harry, but he knew that couldn't happen. At least not yet. He needed to talk to the Headmaster and find out what they were doing.

In the back of his mind he knew exactly what the older man was going to say. He knew he'd have to continue to be the hated Professor in school. He knew that there was a chance Harry would never know of his aunt or his true feeling until it was too late.

If Dumbledore was right another storm was coming and just like the last one both he and Spencer would be on the front line. Neither of them had been known to stand down in a fight. It was lucky they had survived the first war as well as they did. There was no promise next time.

The train ride seemed to last longer than normal and Severus had to fight down the urge to track down Dumbledore and demand answers. That never worked with the Headmaster. Anyway as soon as the train was empty he had to be in the Great Hall.

Closing his eyes Severus took a deep breath and got ready to be the man that the student body knew him to be. Sweeping out of the train the Slytherin found himself glaring causing students to jump out of the way not wanting to get on his bad side so early on.

Even so his eyes swept over the first years hoping to get a glimpse of Harry. Getting nowhere that way he climbed into one of the Professor carriages and went to the school then the Great Hall his heart pounding at the idea of being able to see Harry for the first time.

As he sat at the Professors' table he did everything he could not to bounce in his seat as other Professors' and students walked in. It would be another half an hour before the first years would be brought into the Great Hall. That couldn't come soon enough.

A thought that echoed in his head when Quirrell sat beside him. On a good day the Slytherin wanted to bash the mans brains in. Today was not a good day. Yet the table was full except for Minerva's seat. He was stuck.

That was when the doors opened and the Gryffindor Head was leading the first years into the space. Severus felt his heart stop as his eyes darted from one person to another looking for Harry hoping for just one glimpse of him.

"S-Sev-Severus?" Quirrell questioned following the Slytherin's eyes, "Oh. Y-Yes, P-Pot-Potter's first y-year."

Black eyes darted to the Dark Arts Professor hearing a tone he couldn't quite identify. That was when he let himself truly look at the other man. Something was off though. Quirrell had changed over the break and it was not a good change.

Looking away Severus planned yet another thing he had to talk to Dumbledore about. He always ended up with a list of things that he needed to talk out to talk to the older man, but nothing ever changed no matter he did.

The Headmaster had a certain idea of how things should be done. Because of this he never told anyone what was going on unless he was using them in some kind of plan. Even then they never truly knew the whole plan or reasoning behind the plan.

It was this reason that had many people disliking the wizard. That didn't mean that he didn't trust him to fix the problem. They knew that in the end though he didn't promise that whoever was part of the plan would even see the end.

"Harry Potter," Minerva suddenly spoke forcing everyone's eyes to the young man.

Severus forced himself to look away almost instantly not knowing if he was ready to see the young boy just yet. Taking a deep breath he turned back and let his eyes take in a child he should have known his whole life.

He looked almost exactly like James. His glasses were different and he was far skinnier. That made Severus grind his teeth. He knew exactly why the boy looked like that. It was not something that he wanted to think about for very long.

Then he saw his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that had showed him kindness all those years ago. No, that was Lily. Merlin, they had the same wonderfully amazing eyes that a person couldn't help but trust in.

As the young boy walked up to the Sorting Hat and Minerva Severus though of how things would be in a perfect world. How he wouldn't have to pretend that everything was okay as he watched the boy get sorting into Gryffindor.

Once again Severus found himself having to look away from Harry. All the thoughts of what could have been echoed loudly in his head though he did everything he could to ignore the words as they tried to destroy him.

When the students were finally sorted into their houses did Severus look at the Gryffindor table. Almost instantly black eyes found Harry. What surprised him was the fact he was being watched as well.

It was easy to see that the boy already distrusted Severus. As much as that thought pained him he knew that it was for the best. Harry was to never know of him. It was the best thing for everyone involved.

Fining interest in what Quirrell was saying the Slytherin Head watched Harry once more. The two continued to stare at each other as everyone talked around them. Odd to think of how the boy was going to end up hating him for the rest of his schooling.

Then Severus felt as if his heart was going to stop when the Gryffindor rubbed at the scar on his forehead. Black eyes quickly darted around for any sign of the Dark Lord but he saw nothing. Until he looked at Quirrell.

The Dark Arts Professor hadn't been part of Voldemort's army during the first war, but he was acting differently than normal. Was it possible that the man had changed that much over the break? Oh, this was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> In the original story I wrote a sex scene between Spencer and Severus. Is that something you all would like to see again? Let me know!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

*Two Years Later*

Letting out a sigh Harry pushed the food around his plate barely listening to his friends. It was a week into his third year and it was not a good start. Somehow that didn't surprise the young student at all. Though It did make him cautious of everything.

Not just cautious though. It also made him more than a little mad about it all. Coming to Hogwarts was supposed to be his escape from the rest of the world. And now he had Sirius Black on his trail and those Demontors.

He could already tell that a lot of things were going to change this year and dread filled his stomach. Not all change was bad, of course, but things hadn't exactly been going all that well the last two years. Who knew what was going to happen this year.

Something hitting his head drug Harry out of his thought. Blinking a few times he picked up the letter and looked at his friends. Hermione and Ron had fallen silent both knowing that Harry very rarely got anything in the post.

Flipping the letter in his hand a few time the Gryffindor slowly opened the note and saw that it was from Head Master Dumbledore. His eyes flicked to the older man only to see him stuck in a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

That was when Harry noticed that one of the Professors was missing. Professor Sprout had been at the table last night, but it looked like she was gone now. No wonder the Hufflepuff table was unusually quiet today.

Looking down at the letter once more Harry read over it. The man was asking the boy to come to his office directly after breakfast instead of going to his classes. Furrowing his eyebrows Harry passed the letter to his friends as student started to leave.

"I'll let you use my notes," Hermione offered as they stood up.

Nodding his head Harry walked with his friends for awhile only to turn towards the Head Master's office while they went to class. His mind was running trying to figure out what Dumbledore wanted. He doubted it was anything good.

"Red Hot," Harry offered the gargoyle to get into the office.

Slowly making his way up the Gryffindor took a deep breath bracing himself. He trusted Dumbledore with his life, but that didn't mean that he didn't find the man to be a little scary at every turn.

"Come, Harry," the soft voice called him.

Walking into the office Harry took a seat and waited for the man to speak. At first it was just Dumbledore staring at the boy almost as if he was dreading what he was about to say. That made no sense.

"How much have you learned of your Father's side of your family?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Nothing, sir," Harry shook his head, "Why?"

"Because your Father wasn't an only child."

Green eyes widened at the mans words. It was a crazy thought that he was saying. How could he have gone all these years without knowing that he had another aunt? Better question, why hadn't she ever come to see him before?

Harry had always wanted to meet his family outside of the ones he living with. He had thought it wasn't possible. Though that didn't stop him from dreaming. And now he finds out there had been hope?

Obviously she had wanted to be around him less than the Dursley's had. They might hate Harry and treat him like dirt, but they had taken him in while his  _aunt_  had turned her back. But... Why would she do that?

"I told her not to contact you," Dumbledore offered calmly.

"W-What? Why?" Harry stuttered out.

"I hope you'll understand when you're older, but it was for the best."

"The best? Head Master..."

"I understand your anger, Harry. I only ask that you continue to be angry at me and not her."

Harry's eyes widened once more. He said that as if... Spinning around green eyes scanned the room for another body only to find nothing. Looking back at the Head Master Harry waited once more for him to talk.

"I have invited her to takeover of Professor Sprout while she is sick," Dumbledore spoke standing up, "She will be here by the end of the day if you'd like to meet her."

Nodding his head Harry slowly stood up and started towards the Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore had given the boy the day off from his schooling and Harry was going to take advantage of that. By sitting in front of the fire.

Which was exactly what he did. He sat in the Gryffindor Common Room staring at the fire ignoring everything around him until Ron and Hermione silently sat next to him neither of them willing to break the silence.

"I have an aunt," Harry whispered not looking away.

"Your Aunt Petunia?" Ron questioned.

"On my Father's side."

"Then why didn't she..." Hermione started.

"Dumbledore."

The small group fell into silence once more before Harry jumped up and started to pace. Anger coursed through him as he thought about the situation. About how the older Wizard had lied and taken away part of his family.

It wasn't right. He had had his entire family taken away and for what? So he could Voldemort when the time came? He was a child! How could anyone expect him to fight and defeat the Dark Lord when they couldn't?

Saying that Harry was tired of people controlling his life was an understatement. He had no control over his life and they didn't even have the common decency to tell him about it until he had solved half of the puzzle himself.

Everyone continued to say they cared for him. That they were doing what they did to protect him. They ended up hurting him just as much as his enemies. Sometimes even worse. At least he knew that he had to be cautious around them.

"Why did he tell you now?" Hermione questioned drawing Harry from his thoughts.

"She's going to be filling in for in for Professor Sprout," Harry scoffed.

"She's coming here?" Ron looked between Harry and Hermione, "What are you going to do?"

Sighing Harry fell into one of the chairs running a hand through his hair. That was the big question. One that he had no idea how to answer. Which was exactly a good thing since dinner was only two hours away now.

"I don't know," Harry shook his head, "I mean, she could hold so many answers, but..."

"She left once already?" Ron offered.

"Yeah."

"You should go," Hermione said firmly, "At the very least you could get some answers about your Father. Maybe you could even gain more. It might be worth it, Harry."

Staring at the girl he nodded his head knowing that Hermione was always right. If she thought it was a good idea then it probably was. The fact that he might get to learn about him? That was just an added bonus.

Nodding his head Harry stood up and offered his friends a smile before going up to his bedroom. If he was going to meet his aunt than he probably should at least try to look presentable. As if that was actually possible.

It took longer than the boy had thought and soon he was making his way to the gate entrance only to freeze when he saw Dumbledore standing there talking to someone. That had to be his aunt. Okay, he could do this.

Slowing down the Gryffindor made his way to the pair causing them to stop their conversation. Dumbledore smiled slightly over the woman's shoulder making both her and Harry tense. Neither of them knowing what was happening next.

Turning around Harry got his first glance at his aunt. Her long, curly, black hair was almost down to the ground. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were the most beautiful hazel that Harry had ever seen.

She was about the same height as Harry was. He couldn't help thinking that he was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The only person that he could think of that was more so was his mother.

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was almost exactly what he had dreamed up when he was younger. Almost. He knew his parents were dead, but he always dreamed of them coming to take him away from the Dursley's.

The woman moved closer to Harry a sad yet guarded look in her eyes. It was like she was afraid that he was going to reject her. Considering how hard it was to decide whether or not to come here at all that wasn't surprising.

"Harry?" she whispered wonder filling her voice.

"Hi," Harry smiled slightly, "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

The woman looked down for a second to clear her throat at that. Harry couldn't stop himself from feeling bad for what he said though he hadn't meant for it to hurt her. It was just that Dumbledore hadn't told him.

"Spencer," she offered looking up after a moment, "Spencer Potter."

Dumbledore gave the young Gryffindor a nod before making his way towards the castle. Silence filled the space between the pair neither really knowing what to say. Actually, neither knew which question to start with.

"Can I..." Harry started, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Spencer practically jumped at the question.

"Why did you listen to Dumbledore? Why didn't you come for me?"

Sighing Spencer motioned for Harry to follow her. The pair made their way towards the castle slowly letting the woman take in the grounds that she hadn't seen in years. He could see the wonder in her eyes and it reminded him of how he looked when he walked around.

It was actually something that he actually loved to see. Someone seeing the castle for the first time. It was as if all their dreams had come true. It seemed that the wonder didn't stop just because you were an adult. That was actually kind of heartwarming.

"Do you trust Dumbledore, Harry?" Spencer asked softly.

"Of course," Harry answered instantly.

"So do I. Most of the time, but then I remember."

"Remember what?"

Spencer stopped short outside the Great Hall. The students were making their way to their dorms letting Harry know that it was almost curfew. He didn't have long before he had to get to bed so he didn't get in trouble. Not something he wanted to deal with.

"I remember the war," Spencer spoke a sad smile on her lips, "I've seen him when he's pretending to have everything under control while things fall apart. While people die. I don't think you know just how close we were to losing, Harry.

"Most of the people that were on our side had been murdered and many of the ones that hadn't were giving up. Some had left to join the Dark Lord thinking that that was the only way they'd survive. We lost a lot of people. A lot of good people."

"I don't understand," Harry shook his head, "What does that have to do with Dumbledore?"

"We followed him. He had us what needed to be done and everything else. We did everything he asked. It didn't take long to realize that though he knew what he was doing he didn't... He always thought of the big picture.

"Sometimes that's the worst place to set your trust. He's a great wizard, Harry. Never doubt that. He just... He solves the problem and hopefully doesn't leave a trail of destruction behind him to do so. You can trust him, but never believe he has your best interest in mind."

"Then why listen to him?"

"Why do you?"

Harry cocked his head to the side at her words. Was it possible that Dumbledore wasn't the man that he thought he was? Should he even listen to his aunt? Maybe she wasn't as trustworthy as she seemed to be. He really needed to get some answers.

Shaking his head Harry moved to sit on one of the benches. Spencer sat next to him pulling a knee to her chest and rested her head on her knee. She stared into the woods waiting for her nephew to sort through his thoughts.

"I don't..." Harry tried to start.

"I know," Spencer sighed, "I am sorry, Harry. I had thought... I should have... I'm sorry."

Looking at his aunt Harry saw the tears beginning to gather in her eyes. She truly looked saddened by what she had done. Maybe she truly did regret what she had done, but had thought that it was the best thing to listen to Dumbledore once again.

Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He wanted to believe that he could trust the woman, but he had no idea if he could. Everything was up in the air so much that he truly had no idea what he was supposed to think.

"I think it's time for bed," Spencer stood up, "You've gotten a lot of information today and I'll be here for the rest of the school year. We have time."

Nodding his head Harry stood up himself and started towards the Gryffindor Tower only to turn back. Spencer was still standing there staring up at the stars. She sighed softly and turned to take her leave blending into the shadow.

Harry turned once more and started to walk. His mind was spinning as he tried to figure everything out. Sometimes, most times, he truly hated being Harry Potter. How he wished that he knew what it was like to have a normal life with a loving family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> Spencer and Severus sex scene. Still asking. Anyone?
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Harry felt his head dip forward before he jerked awake. Last night had been rough. Once he got back to the Gryffindor Tower Ron and Hermione were waiting for him to tell them everything. Not that there was much to tell.

Before long he was in bed trying to sleep. Trying to be the operative word. Spencer's words were echoing through his head. He couldn't stop himself from playing the words over and over hoping to figure something out.

She had said a lot of things that, as much as Harry hated to admit, made sense. All of which made Harry want nothing more than to talk to her again. Maybe she would actually tell him the truth without the sugarcoating.

After maybe two hours of actual sleep Ron had woken him up for breakfast. This was the third time he had almost fallen asleep. If only it was Saturday so he could actually sleep a little.

Now he was just hoping he'd get to talk to Spencer before class started. It looked like that wasn't going to happen since she wasn't at the Professor's table. Oddly enough, neither were Snape nor Lupin.

It was possible that the three knew each other. They all did look to be the same age. It made a little more sense, but for the three to be friends? That made no sense at all. At least not Snape having friends.

As for Spencer, well, Harry knew basically nothing. Shew as James younger sister. A Hufflepuff. She owned a bookstore. And that was it. No one had been able to figure anything else out and Hermione had been the one to do most of that.

It was getting more and more frustrating as he continued to think. He had hoped that meeting her would answer some questions, but it just seemed to give him another puzzle he had to solve. As if he didn't have enough to figure out.

Looking towards the entrance way once more Harry dropped his fork seeing Spencer walking past. The boy jumped up and made his way out of the Great Hall. It wasn't long until class started, but they needed to talk.

Once he was outside he started to run the direction he saw her going. Turning one corner Harry skidded to a stop seeing Spencer talking to Lupin and Snape at the end of the hallway. Okay, so they were friends.

Watching them closely the Gryffindor noticed just how different his aunt looked now. Last night she as guarded, maybe even a little angry. Now she was smiling happily looking more beautiful than she had before.

Snape was standing slightly over to the side as Spencer hugged Lupin. Okay, those two were friends obviously, but why was Snape there? He didn't seem to want to be there by the way he was glaring.

Rolling his eyes Harry slowly made his way closer to the small group wanting to hear what they were saying. It might be wrong to spy on people, but more often they left him with no choice. Now was no different.

"How have you been, Remus?" Spencer asked pulling away from the man.

"Same as always," Lupin shrugged with a calm smile, "How are you?"

The smile on her lips slipped away at that. Lupin sighed at the sight and moved to place a kiss to the top of Spencer's head as Snape moved closer to the pair his eyes locked on Harry's aunt.

"He's never going to forgive me," Spencer shook her head, "And I can't blame him."

"He'll understand," Snape offered.

"He shouldn't have to  _understand_  anything. I didn't have to listen to Dumbledore. I could have gone to get Harry at any point in time. I didn't and that's on me."

"Dumbledore said it had to be this way. He has a plan."

Spencer glaring at the wall at that. It seemed as if she was more than a little angry at the Head Master. It was like she was regretting what he happened after Jame and Lily died. She had wanted Harry in her life.

The small group fell into silence after that. Both men were watching Spencer closely. Both of them cared for her though they didn't seem to like each other. She was the one keeping them civil.

The real question that Harry had was why was Snape there at all. Spencer seemed like a smart person and Lupin already disliked the Slytherin. There was no reason for him to be there. Unless he was playing her.

Now that Harry believed. He might not know his aunt very well, but he knew enough about Hufflepuff's to know how easy it would be to play her. Especially for a Slytherin like Snape. It would be nothing for him.

Shaking his head Harry turned around and started back to his friends. There was nothing he could do when Spencer was surrounded by people. He had to wait until she was alone to get any real answers from her.

He simple hoped that she actually answered him. Though that was what he had gotten last time. It was refreshing to have someone tell him the truth. He didn't even have to really ask. Spencer was more than willing to tell him anything.

That was something that Harry was counting on. He needed to know if he could trust her. Something that was up in the air considering her not only abandoning him, but being that close to Snape. There was more than he could see.

"Harry," Ron called rushing up to him with Hermione, "Where'd you go?"

"I had to talk to my aunt," Harry answered looking around to make sure no one was listening in, "She was meeting up with Lupin and Snape."

"Lupin and Snape?" Hermione questioned, "That's an odd grouping. Could you hear that they were saying?"

"A little. They were talking about me and Dumbledore. She's upset about what he agreed to. About giving me up."

Ron and Hermione shared a look both opening their mouths as students brushed past them. Seeing that it was almost time for class Ron handed his friend his bag as the three started to make their way to their class.

Harry was just too distracted to pay attention though. So many questions ran through his head making him more and more agitated. He needed to get some answers before he screamed. There was one place he could go to. He hoped.

Classes seemed to drag on as Harry tried to figure out exactly what he as going to say to Spencer. There were so many questions and he had to know where to start. What did he want to know before everything just came too quickly?

Once class was over Harry made his way toward the greenhouses hoping that Spencer was still there. Luckily he saw her standing there talking to some of the other students as she packed her bags and cleaned up.

"Spen..." Harry started getting her attention, "Umm... Professor Potter?"

"Harry," Spencer smiled, "Come in. How was your day?"

"Confusing."

"That's not surprising. I haven't really helped the situation, have I? Anyway I can help?"

Blinking in surprise Harry nodded his head and moved further into the classroom. He hadn't expected her to be so open to talking. He thought they'd, at the very least, go somewhere else.

Spencer jumped up on one of the tables and sat down before motioning for Harry to follow her. The Gryffindor was confused, but climbed onto the table and sat across from her. It was weird, but at least she was talking.

"Ask away, Harry," Spencer said calmly, "I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything," Harry shook his head.

"Maybe not. I just... I should apologize at the very least. For what I did... Or, actually, what I didn't do."

"Then why... Why didn't you fight it? Why'd you listen to Dumbledore?"

The older woman looked down her hand moving to tug on the chain of a necklace. A small locket came out bringing a smile to her lips. She removed the necklace and handed it to Harry with a small nod.

Harry reached out and took the necklace flipping it open. On one side was a photo of Spencer holding a baby he assumed was himself. On the other side was one of Spencer and his Father smiling happily.

Something was wrong though. Both Spencer and James looked like they had just been in a fight. Black eyes and split lips were so prominent even though they were both smiling happily at the other.

"That was taken a week before James and Lily were killed," Spencer smiled sadly, "My twentieth birthday. James and I had just gotten back from something Dumbledore had wanted us to do."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. We failed. We... We weren't fast enough."

A haunted look came to her eyes before she shook her head and smiled at Harry once more. That just made the Gryffindor more curious. What had happened during the first war that had made the older woman look like that?

Harry hadn't really heard a lot about the war. It wasn't something that people wanted to talk about. Not that he could blame them. It was just strange reading around it in a book when he was surrounded by people that lived it.

Part of Harry had always wanted to ask about the war, but there was something that held him back. That look of sadness and despair that Spencer had gotten when she thought back to something that had happened.

"That was my twentieth birthday party," Spencer continued, "I remember Lily handing me you and I looked around wanting to share the moment with the people I cared about. I saw five people. Out of all my friends and family there were only those five people left.

"That's why I listened to Dumbledore. I didn't know what else I could do to keep the few people I had safe. To keep others from seeing their loved one die and being able to do nothing but watch as one by one they were murdered.

"I realized too late that I shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore. He's just a human. He has no more idea what he's doing than any of us do. When he took you to the Dursley's though I was a child.

"I wanted to believe that someone had the answers that could end the war for good. I didn't think of what it would mean for you because I trusted that Dumbledore would do the right thing by you.

"When Dumbledore told us that he would be taking you. I thought he was doing it to keep you safe and protected. He said you were important for the future and it made sense to me. I didn't want to see the truth."

Harry stared at his aunt trying to figure out everything that she was saying. It was a lot to take in and he had no idea what he was supposed to think anymore. Was it possible that he was seeing things there weren't there?

Sighing Harry climbed off the table and started pacing the greenhouse. How was he supposed to figure out what was going on when everyone was saying something different? Especially when they all thought they were telling the truth?

Spencer slipped off the table and moved so she was standing in front of Harry. She wrapped her arms around the younger man and held him against her hoping to calm him down. It helped no one if he was agitated.

Harry froze when she hugged him. He still wasn't used to people hugging him. Mrs. Weasley had been the first one to do so in as long as he remembered. Though he now had photos showing that both his parents and his aunt held him.

"Listen to me, Harry," Spencer pulled away making him look at her, "I will never tell you what you should think. I will tell you what I have gone though, but you have to figure this out on your own."

"But..." Harry started.

"That doesn't man that I won't help you whenever I can. All you have to do is ask. I just can't do it for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> It's a small chapter, but I think it's good.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Cracking his neck Severus put his quill down with a sigh. It wasn't long into the school year and he already wanted to bash his head into a wall. How was it possible that the students seemed to get stupider with each in coming year?

There was a reason he only let the most skilled students into his higher classes. As much as people hated the class and how he taught it Severus had a reason for that that no one could argue with.

One mistake and the potion could easily kill the person that took it without them even knowing something was wrong. With the newer students he picked potions that if you messed up it was clear instantly.

Not all potions were like that though. The more advanced the class the harder the potion and the more likely the person was to kill another. Something not many people could come back from.

Severus knew that he was harsh and cruel to his students. He figured he could weed out the ones that didn't have a talent or love of potions much easier that way. That way only the best and brightest went onto potion careers.

Which was why if you asked his sixth and seventh year students about him than they would give a different story. They didn't like him, not at all, but they had a better idea as to why he was as strict as he was. He made sure of that.

Every student was given books on the results of failed or mislabeled potions. Most of which were simply pictures with brief explanations on what went wrong. Some of the pictures still churned his stomach to look at.

It had to be done though. Potions were used for a variety of things, but usually for helping others when they were ill. If his students couldn't make the potions properly than they would kill or seriously main another.

"You're going to give yourself a headache," Spencer spoke softly walking into the office.

"I thought we were meeting in the Great Hall for dinner?" Severus questioned watching his lover slowly move to her side.

"Harry came to visit me."

Furrowing his eyebrows the Slytherin moved his chair backwards letting her climb into his lap. Her head curled on his shoulder, her breaths tickling his throat bringing a smile to his lips. This was one of his favorite positions to hold her.

Her whole body curled against his. It was the best kind of blanket. The fact that eh could feel not just her breathing, but her heartbeat was just an added bonus. It was also something that instantly calmed him down whenever he heard it.

Running a hand through her hair he kissed her forehead letting her take as much time as she needed. He knew that though she wanted to meet Harry it was one of the most terrifying things she had to do.

"Am I making it worse?" Spencer asked her voice barely over a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked curling an arm around her waist.

"I feel like talking to Harry is making things worse for me. He has so many questions that I want to answer but don't know how to."

"You're trying. It's more than he had before."

"And I'm still lying to him!"

Spencer curled further into Severus hiding her face fully as tears of sadness and anger streamed down her face. The older man knew that he was to blame for at least some of this. Though he had no idea how to begin to fix it.

Sighing Severus held her tightly offering all the comfort he could before she pulled away fully and started to pace the small room. He hated seeing her this agitated and not being able to do anything.

"I did this, Severus," Spencer shook her head wrapping her arms around herself, "I didn't fight for him. I should have fought for him."

Severus stood up and gathered his lover in his arms. He knew that the whole situation was tearing her apart, but he had thought that being able to see Harry once more would help begin the healing process.

He had never thought that it would end u hurting her as much as it was. There had been too many nights where he had found himself in the same position. Holding her as she sobbed over something she had lost.

"It'll take time," Severus spoke her lips against the top of her head, "One conversation won't fix things."

"I'm not expecting..." Spencer tried to start.

"Yes, you are. You've been dreaming of this since he was given to Lily's family. Spencer, I know how much being in his life means to you."

"He means something to you too, Severus."

"Yes, he does. But I'm not one of his Godparents or an uncle. To him I will always be a tormentor. An enemy. I don't get to be one of the heroes in his story."

"If he knew what you..."

"It won't matter. He'll simply question why I didn't tell him before. He'll say he would have understood the need to keep the secret."

Spencer opened her mouth to argue only to close as the words sunk in. There was no way around it for Severus. He had made his bed long ago and there was nothing else that he could do to fix it. Not anymore.

Reaching up Spencer carded a hand through his hair. The hug changed so she was comforting him. Softly repeating the words 'I'm sorry' as they swayed in the small office mourning something they lost long ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Yawning loudly Harry walked through the hallway not quite paying attention to where he was going. He had spent all night thinking about what his aunt had said once more. Two hours of sleep was not enough for him to survive.

He turned around the corner only to come face to face with someone causing both of them to fall to the ground. Rubbing his head Harry looked over ready to apologize only to see who he ran into.

Icy silver eyes glared angrily at the Gryffindor as his friends brought him back to his feet. Harry really wished that he had taken Hermione and Ron up on their offer to walk to their class together.

He had forgotten to pack some of the things he needed for class though so he told them to go ahead without him. Now he was regretting that. He hated dealing with Malfoy when they were together let alone when he was alone.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"It was an accident," Harry glared back standing up on his own.

"I can think of a lot of things that were accidents."

The Slytherin's that had gathered around started to laugh causing Harry to grit his teeth. This was why he needed his friends around...Or why he needed Hermione around. Ron would be the first one to swing in a fight.

Something that was not going to help right now. There were too many Slytherin's around for any chance of a fair fight. Harry needed to get out of the situation before anything ended up happening.

Picking up his bag he started to move around Malfoy only to have someone get in his way. He looked around for another place to get around them, but he was completely surrounded by then.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Malfoy smirked causing the group to laugh once more, "You look scared."

"I'm not scared," Harry ground out.

"Then why are you running away?"

Everything fell into silence as the two stared at each other. The group was waiting for them to do something and that was the last thing that Harry wanted to deal with right now. Truthfully, he barely wanted to do anything.

"Classes have started," a voice suddenly echoed through the hallway.

Spinning around Harry saw his aunt walking up to them a firm look on her face. The group started to scatter, but before Harry or Draco could get very far she had placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Do either of you want to tell me what that was about?" Spencer questioned looking between them.

"No Professor," they said at the same time.

"Too bad. I was hoping I would have my free period to myself."

"He started it," Malfoy practically yelled pointing at Harry.

"Well, I guess we'll be talking first. Go to class, Mr. Potter. We'll talk later."

Letting go of her nephew Spencer moved Malfoy towards her office without looking back. She didn't need to see the look on his face to know that he didn't understand what was going on. Malfoy probably didn't understand either.

She saw something in the young Slytherin though. The same thing that she had seen in Severus since they were children. Something that she was sure everyone in his life wanted to get rid of quickly.

Severus had pointed out many times in their life together that he wasn't sure where he would be if it wasn't for her being his lover. So many people had made the choice to pick Voldemort because they had no choose.

In the back of her mind she knew that she couldn't help everyone, but she had heard enough about the young boy from Severus to know that he didn't want his life to go the way that it was.

One of the first things that the Hufflepuff had done when she got to Hogwarts was to look up Malfoy. As it turned out he was one of the smartest students in the whole school only to be beaten by Hermione Granger.

There was a lot of potential in the young boy. At least there would be if he quit trying to be everything his Father wanted. He'd be much happier if he had a chance to truly be himself for once.

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Spencer offered when they walked into her office.

"I have a class to get to," Malfoy said taking a seat.

"No you don't. You have a free period this hour."

Silver eyes narrowed trying to figure out if how she had known that. He hadn't talked to her before and his Herbology class wasn't until Friday so she had no reason to look him up before now.

"I've heard a lot about you," Spencer supplied leaning against her desk.

"From whom?" Malfoy glared harder.

Instead of answering Spencer simply smiled and moved around her desk to pull a book off her shelf. She flicked through the page before moving back to her spot and handing it to the young boy.

Malfoy looked down at the page and saw a photo of his Father and Aunt Bellatrix when they had gone to Hogwarts. They looked so young, but still not all that much different from how they looked now.

"Strange isn't it?" Spencer questioned, "As you grow up you either change completely from your younger self or you don't change at all."

"What does this have to do with me?" Malfoy practically slammed the book closed.

"I'm curious as to how much like your Father you truly are."

The Slytherin stared at the older woman trying to figure out what she was trying to say. It was as if she knew his Father or at least had dealt with him more than most people had. Not something he'd wish on people.

Don't get him wrong. He loved his family very much, but there was only so much of them that he could handle. Though he knew it would be easier if he was more similar than they were.

It wasn't that he didn't believe in the same things that his parents did. He had simply spent more time in the Hogwarts library reading all the books that had been banned in the Malfoy Manor.

He was always so surprised to read of the things that the Muggle world had that the Wizarding world did. Something that he had to make sure never got back to his family. They would never approve.

"Draco," Spencer continued, "I know how difficult it can be to live in a household like yours."

"You don't..." Draco started.

"I do know and I know that living in that house can shape who you grow into."

"It's not as if I have any place else I can go. My family loves me and I love them."

The blond stood up and started to make his way towards the door only to have a hand stop him. Spencer moved to his side and forced him to look at her instead of staring angrily at the door.

"I know you love them," Spencer smiled slightly, "I don't doubt that, Draco. I just... I wonder if this is what you want for yourself."

"Does it matter?" Draco whispered.

"Of course it does. You know where to find me if you want need anything. Okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

A yawn slipped through Severus's lips as he walked through the hallways. It was about two hours before classes started, but his first class was year seven advanced. He'd need a bit more time to set everything up.

Not that he had wanted to leave his bed this morning. Having Spencer at school with him was both one of the most wonderful and the most dangerous things that they had done in awhile.

Shaking his head Severus tried to knock the thoughts from his head. He needed to stay focused on his job. It would be safer for them if he kept her as far from his thoughts unless they were alone together.

It was the same thing that they had been doing most of their relationship. That was simply the way things had to be until something changed with the Dark Lord. It was best for everyone.

That was one of the reasons that he requested that Lupin be brought in as the Dark Arts Professor. He couldn't truly be there for his love during this time, but her best friend could help her.

He had never been more glad that he had such a sense of loyalty. When it was explained that he wanted him at the school for Spencer Lupin came without question. It was the reason he asked.

In all of his life the only person that was willing to drop everything just to make sure that he was alright was Spencer. And as much as he wished it could be him for Spencer he was simply glad she had someone.

Sighing he opened the door to the Potions Lab only to find the candles already lit. It was a sight that he had seen many time over the last three years and one that never ended in good news.

Draco sat at one of the cauldrons working hard on something. Even at his young age the blond was a brilliant Potion maker. Though he only made them when he was feel too stressed to sleep.

Instead of questioning his godson Severus walked up to the potions station and looked at the ingredients. It was a rather simple healing potion which meant that Draco had taken the list Madam Pomfrey had left for the Potions Master to make.

Nodding his head Severus left the younger Slytherin to his potion and started setting up his class. It was easier if he simply waited for Draco to come right out and say what was bothering him.

Something else the older man had learned was that Malfoy's were some of the most stubborn people that he had ever met. If you tried to force them to do something they didn't want to you'd be there forever.

So Severus waited. And waited. And waited. Still the blond said nothing. Worry was starting to pool in the Professor's stomach as he walked up to the young potion maker and sat next to him.

Looking at the amount of potions that were in front of him Severus shook his head. Draco must not have slept at all last night if he was able to make that many potions before the older man came in.

"Draco?" Severus questioned picking up one of the potions.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said standing up and starting to put everything away.

Cocking his head Severus waited calmly as the younger man moved around. It wasn't going to be long before he exploded and finally told Severus what was going on. At least he hoped so.

"Who does she think she is?" Draco finally growled out slamming the box full of potions down, "Trying to  _save me_ or whatever she's trying to do? I don't need to be saved. I'm perfectly happy living the life I'm living!"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Professor Spencer Potter. Those Potter's. Always sticking their noses where they don't belong. Trying to  _help_  people. It makes me sick."

Closing his eyes Severus did his best not to sigh. Of course Spencer saw something in Draco that she wanted to nurture. He really should have seen that coming when he heard about Harry and Draco's almost fight this morning.

There were many things that the Professor could do right now. He just wasn't sure if he should continue to act as the Slytherin that Draco knew or be the Godfather that the younger man had always needed.

He could never say that Draco was being abused. Lucius and Narrcissa loved their son with all their hearts. The only thing that was as strong as their love was their hatred of everything that threatened the PureBlood life.

Something that was more dangerous to the young man than they thought. If what Dumbledore was saying was true then it wasn't going to be long before the Dark Lord was truly back in the living world.

After that it was anyone's guess what would happen. Whether Harry or the Dark Lord would win was still up in the air. Though the good money was on Harry defeating the man once and for all.

All of that made Severus want to push Draco towards Spencer. She would be able to get him out of the Malfoy Manor and for he would be given a chance to be the man that Severus knew he wanted.

If he did that though it was a link between Severus and Spencer that they just couldn't have. He had to protect his lover just as much as he had to protect his Godson. What was he supposed to do?

"Uncle Sev?" Draco questioned falling back into his seat.

"We shouldn't be talking about this," Severus stood up.

"What? I thought..."

"Because if I'm ever questioned I can truly say I don't know anything and I can keep you safe."

Seeing the understanding in the silver eyes Severus watched the younger man jump up and leave the room. His stomach clenched angrily making him wonder if he finally did the right thing for the blond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Green eyes watched the Slytherin table closely looking for a bit of blond hair. It had been two days since Harry had watched his aunt lead Malfoy into her office and he hadn't seen the Slytherin outside of class since.

Even then he was acting strangely. He was acting as if he was simply another student and it was putting Harry on edge. If the Slytherin wasn't acting like himself then he was planning something and it never ended well for him.

Then there was the fact that his aunt refused to talk about what happened in her office. Every time Harry brought it up she'd simply smile and change the subject. It was driving the Gryffindor up a wall.

Pushing his plate away Harry got up from the table and left the Great Hall ignoring his friends. He needed to figure out what was going on with the Slytherin and the only way that would happen is if he found the boy.

His eyes darted around the hallway as he searched for the blond. He needed to get some answers and the only person that had them right now was  _Draco Malfoy_. Harry was going to get those answers.

A sigh slipped through his lips as he stopped. After searching for most of those two days Harry knew basically where Draco wouldn't be. The only place left that made any sense was the Quidditch Fields.

Which was a problem because they were off limits at night time. He had to make sure that he didn't get caught before he found the Slytherin. Anyway, an empty Quidditch pitch was the best place to question someone.

After making sure no one was following him Harry made his way to the pitch. If he was going to get anything truthful out of Malfoy then he was going to need to make sure that no one else was around.

Looking around Harry expected to see the Slytherin on his broom in the air only to see that he was simply running around the pitch. Was this what Malfoy had been doing at night lately?

Shaking his head Harry had to admit that he didn't actually know the other boy that well. All he knew...All he needed to know was that trouble seemed to follow wherever the man was.

He was always one step behind the other man though. It was more frustrating than the younger man liked to admit. If only he could finally catch the Slytherin red handed when everything went down.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy sneered coming to a stop in front of the Gryffindor.

"I want to know what is going on," Harry glared crossing his arms.

"Running. It's called running. I know that Gryffindor's aren't known for their smarts, but..."

"Not that and you know it! What did my aunt want to talk to you about?"

The blond seemed to tense at that. Obviously there was something going on that no one thought Harry needed to know. For once though he wasn't going to let them get away with ignoring him.

He was part of this group and, though he had just met the woman, he cared about Spencer. If she was going to do something that put her in a dangerous position than he was going to at least know.

"What did my aunt what to talk to you about?" Harry repeated taking a step forward so they were toe-to-toe.

"None of you concern," Malfoy said turning to walk away.

Reaching out Harry grabbed the Slytherin's wrist before he could get very far. Spinning him around green eyes glared into silver as the two stood there silently waiting for the other to break the silence.

"I'm not sure you get how family works..." Harry started.

"Of course I get it," Malfoy pushed the Gryffindor away, "Probably better than you."

"Then tell me what's going on so I can protect Spencer."

"Protect her? Ha. I'm not sure you get this yet, but she's an adult. She can take care of herself."

"Then tell me what she was talking to you about."

Everything was quiet as Harry waited for the slightly older boy to get over himself and answer the question. He wasn't going to give this up until he had the answers he wanted. Not this time.

"No one is around, Malfoy," Harry motioned to the empty space, "There's no one to destroy your reputation or tell your Father or anything like that. Just...Tell me the truth. For once tell me the truth!"

"Why?!" Malfoy yelled pushing the Gryffindor, "Why do you care so much about what I'm doing?"

"Because you're always doing something evil!"

"I am? Tell me what  _evil_  things have I been doing lately? Because I believe I've done nothing to warrant you tracking me down and interrogating me yet here you are! Why don't you just admit that you have to know everything  _Chosen One_?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It's all you are right? You're the Chosen One. The one that will defeat the Dark Lord. A member of the Golden Trio. That's all you are. Right?!"

Hearing Malfoy yell at him caused Harry to step backwards in shock. In all the years that he had known the Slytherin he had never pushed him hard enough for him to go off on him like that.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned lowering his voice.

"Not everything is about you, Potter," Malfoy sneered pushing past his enemy, "Can you just realize that and leave me alone?"

"Okay."

That seemed to make the blond freeze. It looked like the last thing he was expecting was for Harry to agree with him on anything. Slowly turning back around silver eyes locked on Harry as his arms dropped to the side.

Shaking his head Harry motioned to the ground before sitting down. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy before falling onto the grass himself and looking up at the star filled sky.

"Do all Potter's stick their noses where they aren't wanted?" Malfoy whispered not looking at Harry.

"Can't say I actually know," Harry answered back, "Though right now it seems you know more about Spencer than I do."

"Not really. I don't know her. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

Harry felt his stomach clench as he watched the boy in front of him. This was nothing like what he was used to Malfoy acting like. It was also something that he didn't actually like seeing.

"What happened in my aunts office?" Harry questioned shaking his head, "Because this is not you."

"No matter what you think I do love my family and I know they love me back."

"Okay?"

"They just... It's possible that we have different ideals about the world. At least they're different for now."

"For now? You think you'll start thinking like them?"

"Of course I do, Potter. Don't you pay attention to the world around you? I might not like what my family thinks, but I know that it's possible I'll lose them if I don't start to."

"Wait...So, you have to decide whether to pick between being yourself and losing them or being like them and losing yourself?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"What does that have to do with Spencer?"

"She wanted to help me figure it out."

"How?"

Looking away from the sky Malfoy stared at the younger boy before jumping up. The glare was back on his face as he straightened his clothes. Now he looked like the Slytherin he was used to.

"What do you care, Potter?" Malfoy sneered turning to walk away, "Stay out of my life and out of my life. Tell your  _auntie_  to do the same."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

A soft laugh slipped from Spencer's lips as she leaned back against her lover. A moonlit midnight picnic was something they hadn't done since they were at Hogwarts the first time around. It was something she had missed.

They had been planning this meeting for almost three months trying to make sure no one would catch them. Which meant winter break was the best time. It might be freezing and snow blanketed the ground, but there were less students than normal.

Letting her eyes shut a content sigh slipped from the Hufflepuff's lips. She never felt more peaceful or safe than when she was wrapped in Severus's arms. It was her favorite place that she wasn't in nearly enough.

When she came to Hogwarts she had thought that she would be able to spend more time with her love. As it turned out she had to keep her distance all the same. There were too many students whose family was loyal to Voldemort.

Every time she saw him in the hallway she wanted nothing more than to talk to him about everything. In truth she could barely say more than a greeting to the older man to make sure no one questioned their friendship.

As far as anyone knew their friendship had ended when they were in school. There was no need for anyone to know anything had changed. Spencer hadn't thought that it would be nearly as difficult to get to spent time with Severus as it was.

Curling tighter into the Slytherin's chest Spencer tried to ignore the thoughts in her head. She just kept thinking that if it was this hard to spend time with him now that it was just going to get harder as time went on.

"Spencer?" Severus questioned feeling the woman shake her head.

"It's nothing," she smiled pulling away, "I'm just getting cold. We should go inside."

Severus stared in confusion at the Hufflepuff as she stood up. There was an enchantment on the blanket they were using that provided them with a warmth that almost had him sweating. There was no way she was cold.

Standing up he rushed after her before she got too far away. As his hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back towards him Severus saw the sadness in her eyes before her face went completely blank.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Severus questioned brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing," Spencer lied staring at the ground.

"I don't believe that. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Severus."

"Then tell me what you're thinking."

Finally looking up Spencer placed a hand on the side of the mans face. Her thumb ran over his cheek tears gathering in her eyes. Something was obviously bothering the woman though she wasn't speaking.

Pulling him down the Hufflepuff pressed a kiss to his lips before breaking away. Severus opened his mouth to question the woman once more but she was already halfway back to the castle.

Severus stood there silently long after Spencer had disappeared inside. None of this made any sense, but the knot forming in his stomach told him that whatever had just happened was going to change things. Maybe not for the better.

Shaking his head the Slytherin spun back towards their picnic only to freeze seeing green eyes glaring angrily at him. Potter stood a few steps away his arms crossed over his chest as he waited.

"You shouldn't be out here," Severus spoke carefully.

"I don't think you get to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing,  _Professor_ ," Potter almost growled out.

"Tread lightly, Potter."

"You were kissing my aunt!"

Stepping forward threateningly Severus caused the boy to fall down. A sigh fell from the older mans lips as he moved to help the boy up. Having the Gryffindor upset with him was the last thing he needed right now.

"You need to keep your voice down," Severus said once he was standing, "We have worked too hard to keep this a secret for you to throw that away now."

"Keep what a secret?" Potter questioned confused.

"There are many things you don't know yet. Things I can't explain."

"Can't or won't?"

"It's not my place."

"Who is it then? My aunts? She's barely told me anything and she's been here for months! I'm sick of people thinking they know what's best for me or that I need protecting."

"They care for you."

"Don't you think that it's possible that I'd have a better shot out there if I actually knew what was going on?"

Grinding his teeth together Severus turned away from the younger man. He had tried his hardest to keep from having this very conversation with him. It seemed all the hard work that had been put into this was falling apart.

"You..." the Gryffindor started softly, "I don't understand what's going on."

"It might be better that way," Severus shook his head, "One question, okay? I will answer one question of yours. Choose carefully."

Green eyes stared at the older man trying to figure out what to ask. What was the most important thing he needed answered. Actually, that wasn't right. He needed to ask the question that only the older Slytherin could answer.

"I can't," Potter shook his head, "I need to know too much."

"What you need to know is that people are working very hard to keep everyone, not just you, safe," Severus glared, "We have worked hard to keep the balance. Do you understand that?"

"From what?"

"Don't be stupid, Potter. You know exactly what is coming. You know what is at risk."

Taking a deep breath Severus stared at the boy waiting for him to catch up. He might have more answers than the Gryffindor did but that didn't meant that he could give them away. He needed to figure it out on his own.

"None of this is right," Potter said running a hand through his hair, "I'm just a kid."

"Yes, you are," Severus responded calmly, "You don't have a choice in this anymore. Your future is already set on course. There's no way out of it for you."

"That's not fair!"

"It's not supposed to be. That doesn't change anything. There are people attempting to keep you safe and let you have as normal a life as possible. Now go. You have class in the morning."

Walking past the young boy Severus gathered the picnic things with a wave of his wand. He could practically feel the confusion and anger coming off the Gryffindor and he coudln't say he blamed him.

Ever since he had been brought into this world he had been thrown around like a toy by everyone he had met. The people that should have been protecting him were the ones that were using him as a prop.

The people that had any kind of answers ended up keeping everything to themselves and then throwing challenging at him to make him earn everything. It wasn't the best way for him to learn to trust them.

In truth Severus was surprised that the boy listened to anyone at all. Outside of his friends everyone was doing their hardest to push him towards a destiny that he didn't want or away from a life he couldn't run from.

Severus was in the odd position of having to do both and wanting to do neither. All the Slytherin wanted to do was tell him the truth. Tell him everything that he needed to know before it was too late.

That was the last thing that he could do though. He could never fully believe a word out of the Professor's lips. That was something that he had made sure the first few weeks he was at Hogwarts.

"Wait," the younger boy called before Severus could leave, "I still have a question left."

"Quickly, Potter," Severus sighed.

"Will they be okay?"

"Whom?"

"Spencer and Malfoy? Malfoy is acting strangely and Spencer looked like she was about to cry."

Black eyes stared into green trying to figure out if the boy was truly asking that question. It seemed that despite being almost a carbon copy of his Father and having his Mother's eyes there was some of his aunt in him.

"Why do you care about Draco?" Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Because..." Potter started before sighing, "I don't know. Something...There's something that's bothering me about it."

"That what you think is right isn't? That you listened to the wrong rumor?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. No one else was telling me anything!"

"You're right. You were left in the dark and no you are learning the risk of the dark. As for Draco. The only think I can tell you is that the choice is his and his alone. No one can make it for him. No more than it can be made for you. No matter what many people wish."

"Like you?"

Instead of saying anything Severus turned for the last time and made his leave. There was nothing more that he was willing to tell the younger man at the time. Right now he had to figure many things out.

The Slytherin knew that it wasn't fair to tell Potter everything he had and still truly not be saying anything. It was the way things had to be though. No one could pull him towards one side or the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Leaning against the wall outside of the greenhouses Remus stared into the sky as he waited. He had two free periods after lunch and was hoping that he could spend some time with Spencer during some of that time.

In the few months that he had been here he hadn't been able to spend much time with the young woman. She had been busy trying to spend time with the Hufflepuff students, the Herbology students, and her nephew.

Remus could tell that it was wearing her thin trying to keep a handle on everything. It was something that he hated seeing happen to her. Especially knowing that she was keeping it to herself.

Over the years he had been the only person that she told whenever she questioned her relationship with Severus. He had spent more than a few hours simply listening to her as she spoke of all her fears.

She never willingly went to him to talk though. Spencer wasn't the type of person to open up even when she needed to. It was one of the things that had run through the Potter blood.

The Gryffindor was just glad that she was easier to get through to than James had ever been. That was mostly because James would talk in a circle while Spencer would finally tell the whole story the first time.

He shut his eyes at that. No matter how many times he thought about his friend it still hurt. He wished more than anything that he could at least think of his friends without having his heart ache.

That was never going to happen though. Not with the way that their lives had progressed. Their deaths and their incarceration. There were too many bad thoughts that covered the good now.

He did try to think of them in a good light. That light, more often than not, came in the form of Spencer. She was able to remind him of the best parts of his friends that he had lost many years ago.

When he had first met the young woman he had no idea what he was supposed to think of her. She was like no one he had ever met, but she had quickly became one of the closest friends he had.

In the end she was the one person that had stayed in his life and refused to leave. She was the type of person that hated to walk away so whenever those thoughts came to her mind they broke her heart.

Sadly, she had them come into her mind more often than either of them would have liked. That's what happened when you were lovers or even true friends with a man like Severus Snape.

Don't get him wrong. Remus didn't care one way or the other about the Slytherin. As long as he never harmed the woman than there was no reason for him to even really interact with the man.

It was easier for both of the men if they didn't spend much time together. They were friendly because of Spencer and they wanted to keep it that way. Not being around each other was the best way to do so.

As Remus thought of this students started to walk out of the greenhouse. Offering them a nod he waited until the last students came out before making his way into the classroom silently.

Spencer was organizing her desk her back tense letting the older man know that there truly was something wrong with her. Letting out a sigh he hoped that he was going to be able to help the woman.

Walking up to her the Gryffindor placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop. Her movements were slow as she turned to face Remus her eyes completely blank for a quiet moment.

Opening his arms Remus let the Hufflepuff bury herself against his chest her shoulders already beginning to shake. Closing his eyes he rubbed a hand over her back waiting as she calmed herself down.

"Remus," Spencer whispered pulling away slightly.

"I know," the older man spoke back brushing tears off her face, "Your mind is getting away from yourself."

"It is. I hate it so much sometimes. It keeps twisting my thoughts and making them into something that I can barely recognize. They end up terrifying me."

"Why?"

"Because...Because I don't know if they're true anymore."

Silently Remus waited for the younger woman to continue. He knew exactly where she was going with this, but he knew that she had to get the words out in her own time or else she never would.

"I love Severus will all my heart, Remus," Spencer turned and started to pace, "I love him so much."

"I know you do," Remus nodded.

"I just hate this. I hate how I can't be with him out of fear."

"We need the information that only he can provide."

"Of course! Because the information that someone can provide is so much more important than the actual person. Who someone is can easily be pushed aside as long as they provide some kind of use for the bigger picture!"

Hearing desperation coming into the young woman's voice Remus moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. A soft sigh came from her lips as she clutched at the back of his shirt.

"Everything will work out," the Gryffindor spoke rubbing her back.

"Will it?" Spencer said her voice muffled by his shirt, "I don't know what to do anymore, Remus. I hate feeling as if I have to fight what my instincts are saying and what has to be done."

"What do your instincts say?"

"They tell me to run. To take Harry and Severus and leave. They've both been through too much already."

"You can't though."

"I know I can't, but that changes nothing. I should have been strong enough."

"Strong enough to do what?"

"To say no to Dumbledore. To take Harry after James and Lily died. To stop Severus from joining Voldemort. To just...I feel like I let them all down."

Carding a hand through the Hufflepuff's hair Remus let out a soft sigh. He waited a moment trying to figure out what to say next when an idea came into his head that was just too good to pass up.

He pulled away from Spencer and placed a hand on her back before leading her out of the greenhouse. The woman didn't bother questioning the older man as they walked trusting in Remus to keep her safe.

They walked in silence through the castle before coming to a stop by the kitchens. Rolling her eyes slightly Spencer watched as Remus opened the door and lead her into the large area.

"May we get some coffee ice cream, please?" Remus requested causing the young woman to smile.

"Remus..." Spencer started.

"There's nothing you can do now, Spencer. What was done in the past is done. Harry is okay. And so is Severus."

"For how long?"

"Less time than you. More time than you. No one knows. There's no point in trying to answer that question."

"I can't stop thinking that this would all be going differently if I had..."

"Stop. There is no point in what if's. They'll drive you crazy and possibly even stop you from doing what needs to be done in the future."

Spencer opened her mouth to continue only to stop when a bowl of ice cream appeared in front of them. Smiling down at the House Elf she took the bowl and stared at her favorite ice cream with a sad smile.

"You're not going to run," Remus said taking a bite of ice cream.

"Of course not," Spencer answered taking a deep breath, "That doesn't mean I don't want to take my family and protect them."

"Sometimes the worse thing you can do for someone is protect them. You know that as well as anyone, Spencer. Don't make the same mistake your brother did."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> I can't decide if Draco and Harry are going to have a brotherly relationship or if it's going to be more. What do you think?
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

A sigh slipped from Harry's lips as he stretched his legs. He had been hiding in the shadows by the Slytherin Dorms waiting for Draco to come by for almost two hours and still nothing.

He had already looked everywhere else for the older boy before deciding that it was easier to simply wait for him to go to the Common Room. What was he doing that was taking so long?

Hearing his back crack in a few places the Gryffindor groaned lowly. He had spent the better part of his three years of schooling hiding in shadows and he still wasn't used to how cramped he got just standing there.

He also kept forgetting to do what Hermione suggested and take his schooling with him. It would have saved him from having to stay up for hours after he got back to the Gryffindor Dorms.

It was too late to think about it now. Draco was going to be coming by any time now and he couldn't go get his homework. Anyway, that might actually drag him into sleep faster than he already was.

Yawning softly green eyes fluttered shut as Harry promised to rest them for just a second. It wasn't like he was going to fall asleep in the shadow of a statue leaning against a brick wall.

Slowly the young Gryffindor started to slide down the wall promising himself that he was going to open his eyes as soon as he was sitting on the ground. By the time he was sitting though he was fast asleep.

Harry jerked awake feeling something hit his foot. Jumping up the black haired boy spun around looking for whatever hit him only to come face to face with a unimpressed Draco staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Draco questioned his silver eyes glaring darkly at Harry.

The Gryffindor opened his mouth to say something only for a yawn to spill from his lips instead. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arms dragging him to the Slytherin entrance.

"I'm only doing this because we're changing the password tomorrow," Draco spoke before looking at the door, "Praestiti."

A moment later the door opened wide revealing the Common Room. The blond walked in as if he owned the place, something that wasn't surprising, but Harry slowly moved as if he was afraid of what was coming.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter," Draco growled pulling him in the room, "No one is going to do anything to you. I simply need to put my books away so hurry up."

The blond moved quickly going to the stairs leading further down into the ground and deeper into the earth. Harry swallowed nervously before following the older boy down to the boys dormitories.

Draco opened the third door and waited for the Gryffindor to walk through the door. While Harry had been in the Common Room he had never been beyond that and he had to admit that he was curious.

So far it didn't truly look all the different than the Gryffindor stairs. That was until Draco opened one of the doors. Harry had to stop and stare at the dorm room in shock and awe though he really should have expected it.

The whole room was draped in dark fabrics with candles placed all over the room. There was four beds around the large space and it honestly looked more like a room you'd find in a mansion than a boys dorm.

The older boy walked to the bed furthest away from the door and placed his bag on the bed before opening a large chest. The chest looked completely empty, but green eyes watched book after book be pulled out.

"Is there a reason you're here, Potter?" Draco questioned not bothering to look at the Gryffindor, "Or are you just enjoying the view?"

"I'm... What?" Harry tried to start, "No, that's not..."

Icy silver eyes turned towards Harry with a glare letting him know that the Slytherin was getting tired of him already. That wasn't much of a surprise. He was lucky had had gotten as far as he had already.

"How close are you to Snape?" Harry questioned getting to the point.

The caused Draco to stop. Turning slowly the glare seemed to intensify enough that Harry took a step backwards. Quietly Draco turned back to the books and started to put them away again.

The Gryffindor was confused by the other boys movements and silence. He was so used to him attacking him for something he did or didn't do. Silence was never a good thing when it came to Draco.

Looking around the large room Harry cautiously moved towards the other side of the Slytherin's bed and let his finger skim over the deep emerald blanket waiting for Draco to say or do something.

"Why?" Draco asked instead of answering.

"Because..." Harry started only to freeze, "I'm only telling you this because I think you and Snape are close. That you won't want to see him hurt. Snape and my aunt are dating or married or...They're together."

"What? What do you mean 'together'?"

"I mean I saw them having a picnic and then kissing."

Closing the chest the Slytherin sat at the edge of his bed looking confused. Obviously the older boy had no idea about the relationship and he looked very hurt by having not known about it.

"What does that have to do with me?" Draco whispered after a moment.

"Because you know Snape and you said that Spencer had come to you to talk about helping..."

"What is with you and your family thinking everyone needs  _help_?"

Harry pulled away from the Slytherin slightly hearing a growl in his voice. He had heard the other boy angry so many times, but this was different than before. This was different than anything he had seen.

Moving slowly he walked around the bed so he was standing next to Draco and sat down making sure to keep as much space between them as he could while making sure he wasn't too far away.

Silver eyes slipped shut as the blond take a handful of deep breaths almost as if he was trying to calm himself down. That was another thing that Harry hadn't seen. It made everything even more confusing.

"It's difficult not to think that you need help when you react that strongly to something," Harry responded calmly, "I know we don't get along, but two people that we both care about are together. We need to put that aside. At least long enough to figure out if they're okay."

"What do you mean?" Draco suddenly looked over at him, "Why wouldn't they be okay?"

"The last thing I saw was Spencer walking away from Snape. She looked like she was about to cry. I don't know what's going on, but I know it's not good."

Draco stood up and started to pace the room. For a moment Harry was sure that he was going to tell him to lease, but the Slytherin decided that he was going to surprise him once again.

"What do you think we should do?" Draco finally spoke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> I know this might be a little out of the blue, but this is the last chapter for this part of the series. Please look out for the next installment called "All I Have"! This would be when following my Facebook might come in a little handy.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Draco's heart pounded in his ears as he stormed through the hallways towards the Potions' classroom. Students almost scrambled out of the way not wanting to get caught up in his anger.

He could hear Harry's words echoing though his head and to say he was upset was an understatement. Ever since he was a child he had thought of his Uncle Severus as his best friend.

Now he finds out that the man had a whole other life that he had kept a secret. He had decided that he'd keep that woman separate and Draco was going to find out why one way or the other.

"Malfoy, stop," Harry spoke grabbing the Slytherin's wrist and pulling him towards an empty hallway, "You said you wouldn't react badly."

"I did no such thing," Draco growled out pushing the boy away.

"This isn't going to help anything."

"Who said I wanted to help?"

Moving around the black haired man Draco got to the Potions' classroom and threw the door open. Both Spencer and Severus stood in the room near the desk eyes now locked on the blond.

"Hello," Draco snarled glaring at the couple, "You look cozy."

"Sorry," Harry spoke running in after him, "I didn't know he would..."

Snape held his hand up forcing the Gryffindor to fall silent. The older man moved so he was toe to toe with the younger man. The two stood there silently until Draco turned away with a sigh.

"Done?" Severus questioned after a moment.

Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly before falling into one of the chairs. Following the Slytherin's example Harry sat in one of the chairs and watched as his aunt made her way towards them.

For the first time that day he felt like he was seeing her without a mask. She looked like she wanted to cry and that broke his heart. Spencer was too sweet and kind to look that heartbroken.

Green eyes darted towards the Potions' Master taking him in. Snape was a lot harder to figure out than his aunt was, but he looked much closer to the edge of losing it than he normally did.

The students glanced at each other hoping the other saw that there was something wrong. Turning back to the couple they waited impatiently for someone to say anything that explained what was going on.

"What do you think you know?" Severus questioned calmly.

"That you two are living happily ever after," Draco snarked.

"That might be a bit over the time ," Spencer responded with a sad smile.

Harry's eyes widened slightly before they turned to glare at Snape. He should have listened to his instincts when it came to the man, but he had thought that the man had truly loved her.

"Hush, Harry," Spencer soothed, "This isn't the easiest situation for anyone."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

A soft sigh left the Potions' Masters lips as he turned away. The whole situation felt wrong on so many levels. This was not how Harry thought Snape or Spencer would ever supposed to act.

Harry couldn't say that he truly knew the older Slytherin. Something that he never thought he'd regret. Everything that had happened was being questioned though. It was as if he knew nothing.

"Because he's a Death Eater," Draco answered softly.

"I knew it," Harry shook his head.

"Oh grow up, Potter. War isn't that simple."

Glaring at the blond Harry stood up and made his way to the other side of the table. Slowly Draco stood up looking as if he was more than ready to go up against the Gryffindor.

"Isn't that simple?" Harry spat, "You chose right over wrong. Doesn't seem that hard."

"Whose  _right_ , Potter?" Draco started, "Do you..."

"Both of you sit," Spencer cut in.

The teenagers looked at the woman before doing as she told. Spencer shared a half amused look with Snape then turned back to the boys. The amusement faded into something like sadness.

"He's right, Harry," Spencer said brushing his hair from his face, "It's not that simple. Your right might be different from someone else."

"Then how do we know?" Harry questioned.

"Because the Dark Lord is killing innocents for pleasure," Snape answered stepping forward, "Something I had convinced myself I could do when I was only slightly than you. It was a mistake that I have regretted ever since. Also one that I can never go back on."

"Couldn't you..."

"I know too much in the Dark Lord's life for him to ever let me out alive."

Spencer reached out and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder causing him to look at her. It was clear to see the love and adoration the man had for the woman. Even clearer to see how much pain that caused.

"I don't understand why you never told me, Uncle Severus," Draco pouted slightly.

"It's not your job to cover for me, Draco," Snape spoke calmly, "As much as you two hate to admit your both still children. I tried to protect you from this side of the world for as long as I could."

"And I couldn't protect you, Harry," Spencer continued, "I should have been there for you and I wasn't. We can change that though."

"How?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"I told you I wanted to help you, Draco. Severus and I would love to have you move in with us. As for you, Harry. You can't stay full time, but whenever you can we'd like for you to join us as well."

For a moment Harry thought his head was going to explode. The couple was truly inviting him and Draco to be a part of their family. It felt like a dream come true, but still so odd at the same time.

Taking a deep breath Harry nodded his head as Draco did the same thing. It was something the Gryffindor never thought would happen, but he found that he was more than okay with that.

"Alright," Harry nodded, "Let's do this, Aunt Spencer."


End file.
